


Lazy day

by Sometimes_im_sad



Series: Writing practice [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon doesn't exist, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Days, Maybe - Freeform, No Dialogue, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Written in Class, raining, take it as you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: They just kinda vibe
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Lup, Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: Writing practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lazy day

Lup smiles as she lays on Barry's bedroom floor, the ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars and the room was painted a deep blue giving the illusion that it was darker than it was. She remembers making fun of them just a few months ago but here she was, falling in love with the glowing specks. The room is nearly silent except for the soft rain hitting the window and the random song that was playing on the dollar store radio, propped up on books that cuts out every few seconds plunging the room in static, and then came back to music right after.

Barry was laying next to her, so close that their face's almost touched but it wasn't like either of them even had the strength to do so, to move, or to even breathe properly. The silence wasn't awkward, it hadn't been awkward between the two for, over four years, it was comforting and suffocating in a good way. In a way that reminded you that someone else was in the room, the kind that made you feel safe and protected.

Now and then one of them would break the silence for just a second to say something about the current song or comment on how the rain seemed to be letting up a little bit before the room got plunged back into a song-filled silence. Eventually, though the Radio stopped working completely and plunged the room into a soft static, neither of them even noticed, too lost in their own heads to tune back into reality.

It's raining harder now, so hard that the sky outside is pitch black despite it only being 2 pm. Lup makes a soft comment about how she should head home but doesn't even make an attempt to get up, knowing that it would be a stupid idea and that Taako would have her head if she came home soaked. So instead, she moves in closer to barry to the point that the small gap they used to have is gone. She looks over at him and playfully flicks his nose before going back to looking up at the fake sky with interest. 

Barry smiles so hard it looks like it physically hurts him to do while he looks over and her and rolls his eyes. He tries to talk about it, tries to give random star facts but Lup softly shushes him and they both go back to listening to the rain and the static. The smile never drops from his face but it does calm down a little bit to just being a somewhat soft and fond one that he covered with his arm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lazy day [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493790) by [quoththegayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven)




End file.
